Old Times Sakes
by smc1214
Summary: After Gran Gran dies, Katara is devastated, and Aang knows just how to cheer her up! A&K! R


**AN **Hey! I know I haven't posted a story in a while, but I've been so busy! What a crazy summer huh?

Well, there is a flamer on our site that literally copy and pastes his flames on the reviews. For more info, go on my good friends TheMysteriousAuthoress's story "Anime Questions Answered" it is hilarious! All of her stories are fantastic and I suggest you read them. I want to dedicate this story to her for she proof read it and helped me upload it. Thanks TMA! Alright, on with the story! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer** Sadly, I don't own Avatar. :(

* * *

Four years after the war, things began to get back to normal. Fire Lord Oazi was defeated, and Fire Lord Zuko is now in control. The Earth King once again rules Ba Sing Se and the Dai Li is rid from the city. People from all over the world are getting back to normal, but it still needs the help of many people for that to happen.

About a year after the war ended, Katara and Aang revealed their feelings for each other and are now a couple. Sokka and Toph are still very close friends, but they haven't admitted their obvious love for each other yet.

At the moment, Sokka is at the North Pole helping rebuild what Zhao and his army destroyed. Toph is at Ba Sing Se helping the Earth King rule the kingdom and had recently proven to her parents that she was and still is more than a little blind girl.

While they were balancing out the world, Katara and Aang are at the South Pole trying to wipe the war from their minds. Katara helps the tribe by teaching the young children water bending, with the assistance of Master Pakku. Aang helps by going through all four nations and tries to unite them once more.

Aang had only been in the South Pole for about a week when he heard the horrible news. Katara's Grandmother, Gran Gran, had died a few weeks back while he was in the Earth Kingdom with Toph. She wasn't attacked like Katara's mother had been, but she was becoming old and had been very weak.

He had known something was wrong when he arrived at the city. Usually his girlfriend and Gran Gran were the first to greet him. However, when a weeping Katara showed up, he knew it concerned her Grandmother. He had tried to comfort her, but it was hard on her; Gran Gran was like a mother to her. When Katara's mother died young, Gran Gran took care of her and Sokka. Without her, she felt hopelessly lost. She had stopped teaching the children water bending for a few weeks to heal from the loss.

One afternoon after helping Master Pakku teach the children water bending, Aang had a rich idea in his mind. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he could give it a shot. It was something important in their past that he remembered as something special. Hoping she would like it, he decided to try to pull it off anyway.

As Aang walked to their igloo, once shared with them by Gran Gran, he stopped for a moment and looked through the window. Katara was preparing dinner, stewed sea prunes as always, but to his regret, he could see a few teardrops falling from her eyes. Her once happy smile was turned into a frown, pretending everything was all right as she prepared the meal.

It brought sadness and anger into Aang's heart, and he knew he had to do something. He walked into the house quietly, trying not to disturb her for she was concentrating on the food in front of her. He came up behind her when she wasn't holding the boiling pot in her hand. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, rested his hands on her stomach, and placed his head on her shoulders before kissing her on the cheek. Katara was a little startled at first, but when she realized who it was she leaned into him, put one hand behind his head, and kissed him softly. They sat there rocking for a few moments wanting to capture every moment of it.

"Don't eat a lot tonight, okay?" Katara starred at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked pulling away from him slightly and faced him. She had just slaved over a hot stove; someone was going to eat it!

"Well," he started, making himself press against her with only a hand on her back, "I have a surprise tonight that you are bound to enjoy." She eyed him suspiciously for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, when do I get my 'surprise'?" She asked smirking.

"Right after dinner," He said pecking her on the lips quickly. They both sat down to enjoy their very short meal, just a piece of bread and half a bowl of stewed sea prunes. Nevertheless, before dinner, Aang packed up a little bag, just incase of anything happening.

Not long after, Aang had hold of Katara's hand and dragged her to the small mountain ranges near the village.

"Aang!" She laughed, "Where are we going?!" The couple was running foolishly through the snow, tripping over their own two feet.

"You'll find out in a minute!" Aang answered. In a moment, they had reached their destination. Aang had stopped short, which made Katara slip a bit. Aang realizing this caught her under the arms before she was able to fall into the snow.

"Now," he began, "You will need this to ensure a fun time to an ancient, and sacred art." Smirking, he pulled two small fish from his pocket. Katara starred at his hand with an eyebrow raised, but soon remembered. Her smile grew wide as she fell into his arms.

"We aren't going to-"

"Yes, we are." Aang had to be happy for she had on the biggest smile he had seen on her face for the longest time. It had been so long since he had seen her so happy, and he was glad he was the reason bringing it. "Come on, let's find us some penguins!"

Before long, the two of them were penguin sledding down the side of the mountain. The whole way down, they were laughing, and just having a good time. All their sadness left them for those few minutes sledding, for in their hearts, they felt the greatest emotion. In and out of caves, snow covered mountains and slopes, they sled down, with the other by their side, enjoying every minute.

Eventually, the penguins hit the bottom of the mountain, dropping the two into a pile of snow. Both of them laughed as they got up to sit next to each other and leaned against the mountainside.

"You see Katara, you may not be a kid anymore, but you can still be young at heart." He said pushing her hair back from her face. She inched in closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I love you Aang."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head gently as they looked out over the horizon. Luckily, they were just in time for the sunset. The pastel colors engulfing them in a sea of pink, blue, and purple.

But for Katara, she knew sunsets don't look like this every winter night. Somewhere up in the clouds, her grandmother was signaling that she was with her mother, watching her every move. Strangely, this didn't make her sad, but it kept her reassured that they were looking after her.

Soon enough, Aang could hear her soft, even breath, signaling that she was sound asleep. Without trying to disturb her, he pulled a blanket from his little bag next to him and wrapped it around them. It looked like they would spend the night here in the snowy landscape and they needed all the warmth they could get, even if it would be warm enough with just the two of them.

"Good night Katara, sweet dreams." He whispered, as he got comfortable and fell into a deep sleep as well.

* * *

**AN** I have decided to do a second chapter to this too, so if you like it, let me know! If you don't think I should make a second chapter, tell me. So...yeah. Hope you enjoyed it and I had a blast writing this one. Constructive Critisism is welcomed! 


End file.
